Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!
by GothicTeddyBear12
Summary: Aurora Stelar...the tough girl..finds three eggs on her bed one morning!Rita,Pichu,and a few others are transported to the Starforce Universe for reasons unknown!Will they find their way back home?or will they be stuck there forever?Find out!
1. Chapter 1:A weird night and Morning

Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!

Rita:Yo!

Aurora:Why are you people here?Leave!

Rita:Aurora!Anyways,this is my second fic!

Pichu-Chan: Hiya guys!

Rita:Hey Pichu-Chan

Aurora: Where did you come from?

Pichu-Chan:*points at the door*

Rita&Aurora: *sweat drops*

Aurora:Anyways! Leave! I'm serious!

Rita:Hope ya enjoy my fic!

Chapter 1: A weird night and morning

(Normal POV)

"Dude,there's nothing on!"A girl yelled. She had brown hair in bottom pigtails with white goggles on her head,Bored Aquamarine eyes, a light blue shirt, a dark blue sleeveless long coat that ended at her foot, light blue fingerless gloves, a white Hunter VG on her right wrist, white short shorts, and light blues boots. She was currently sitting on a couch, flipping the channels with her Hunter.

"_Behind you is a Guardian Angel!_!" A man voice yelled from the Television. He had White spiky hair, silly glasses, a white coat , and grey pants.

"A what?" The girl said confused.

"_Guardian Angel! _"

"Right…"

"_It's True!_"

"Yeah, okay.I believe you….When I see Omega-Xis getting along with Arctic" The girl laughed.

"Aurora, What are you talking about?" A boy said. He had brown spiky hair, warm brown eyes, a red turtleneck, a star amulet., red fingerless gloves, a blue Hunter VG on his right wrist, a yellow belt, baggy blue shorts, and red looked a lot like Aurora except for the eyes.

"Oh Geo, you back from Vista Point?" Aurora asked

"Yeah"

"I don't get you, Dad came back, so what's the point of going to Vista Point?"

" Aurora, you should already know the answer. I love space.." Geo was interrupted by Aurora.

"I know! Anyways I'm watching a fortune telling show…I think. So shut the heck up and sit down!"

"Okay" Geo sat on the couch. Aurora turned up the volume and sighed heavily.

"Guardian Angels are spirits who help you reveal your true self!"

Aurora started laughing, she laughed so hard she fell off the couch. Geo sweat dropped and sighed.

"Aurora…..what if Guardian Angels are real?"

Aurora stopped laughing and turned to Geo. She got up and smacked him.

"You are so stupid! They're Fake! Myth!"

"Ow…you didn't have to hit me"

"If you don't believe in them,you will surely die!" The old man said eerily. Geo yelped and jumped over the couch. Aurora glared at the television.

"It's like he's talking to me" Aurora said

"_I am talking to you!" _Aurora's Right eye twitched madly. She got up from the couch and punched the Television.

"Aurora! What the heck?" Geo glared at her. Aurora turned to face Geo with a angry expression on her face.

"WHAT!"

"You broke the T.V! Now mom is really going to kill us!"

"No she won't! It's me,she'll have to deal with later! Now, let's go to bed. I'm really tired."

(Aurora's Room)

Aurora turned on the lights and walked to her Room. Jumping on it she sighed heavily and looked at the picture next to her computer. It was a picture where she and Geo were about eight, Geo hugging her while she was blushing and trying to push Geo away from her.

"Why do I have that picture?" Aurora asked.

"Well Miss Aurora, cause that was a happy day for you" A voice said from Aurora's Hunter. It showed a white fox in there. It had a icy blue helmet, blue eyes, a icy blue breastplate, icy blue cuffs on it's arms and legs,and six white tails with blue wavelight from the tip.

"Shut up Arctic"

"I'm only speaking the truth Miss Aurora. You know you care about Geo, you just don't want to admit it out loud." Arctic said.

"Go to sleep" Aurora ordered. She changed into her white pajamas and turned off the light.

"Yes Miss Aurora" With that Arctic fell asleep.

"*sighs*stupid Arctic" Aurora muttered. She walked over to the window and stared at the star filled sky.

'Guardian Angels huh…' She thought. She got in a praying position, tightened her fists close to her chest and prayed.

"Guardian Angels, if you really are real, I'm sorry that I made fun of you, but please give me the courage to express my feelings to the people I care about!" She whispered. She grinned, walked back at her bed and slept.

(The Next Mourning)

"W-What's this?" It shows Aurora with her hair messy and her mouth twitching nervously.

"Why are there eggs on my bed?" Aurora Screamed.

Rita:And done!

Pichu-Chan:What?

Aurora:You ended the Chapter like this?

Rita:Yup. So, I'll try to update everyday!

Pichu-Chan:Aww!

Rita:Don't worry!I just ended it like this because, I want to post it already!

Arctic:Until next time!

'


	2. Chapter 2:Invited to the mall!

Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!

Rita:Welcome back to my fic!

Pichu-Chan:In this chapter…*doesn't finish the sentence due to Rita covering her mouth*

Rita:Pichu-Chan!let the readers find out themselves!

Aurora:I told you guys to leave!

Summary: Aurora Lunar Stelar is a tough girl who hated revealing her feelings. One night she was Flipping through channels, until she stumbled on a Fortune Show,saying that guardian spirits are made fun of the spirits and said they weren't real. The same night she prayed for her guardian spirits. The next mourning she found three Eggs on her bed. In another part of the world and year. The Thing that happened to Aurora, happened with two girls, Rita Summers and PichuFan101(Pichu-Chan) . Rita and Pichu-Chan get teleported by the AM Sages, to the Starforce world where they meet the gang!What happens to Aurora?Why did the AM Sages teleport Rita and Pichu-Chan to the Starforce world?And who is the one turning people's heart eggs into X-Eggs? Find out in Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!Pairings:Starheartshipping,IcyBondshipping, and many more!

Chapter 2:Invited to the Mall!

"What the hell?" Aurora yelled, pacing in her room.

"Miss Aurora!Calm Down!" Arctic yelled,Seeing his Mistress Freaked out,made him feel scared.

"Well Arctic, care to explain to me. WHY ARE THERE THREE EGGS ON MY BED!"Aurora yelled,causing Arctic to flinch and back away in the Hunter VG.

"U-uh I don't really know, maybe you should ask Sir Geo!" Arctic suggested.

"Right…You go do that!"

"M-me?"

""Yes you stupid Fox!.Go wake up Geo and ask him about the Eggs in my frickin' bed! "Aurora Ordered the poor white fox.

"Yes,Miss Aurora…."

Arctic went through the wall and jumped into Geo's hunter see a blue armored dog thing, sleeping peacefully. Arctic Groaned in annoyance, and walk over to it.

"Omega-Xis,Wake up!"

"Just a few more minutes Mommy" Omega-Xis moaned.

"Mommy?'…*sighs*Why hello Miss Lyra!" Arctic Smiled wickedly.

"Lyra!" Omega-Xis woke up and hid behind Arctic."Where?Get that Stupid Harp away from me!"

"Relax you mangy mutt"Arctic rolled his icy blue eyes."She's not ,Miss Aurora wants me to wake up Sir Geo"

"Then why did you wake me up!"Omega-Xis yelled."I was having a good dream!"

"Dreaming about deleting viruses,does not make it a 'good' makes you a violent AM wave being,"

"Shut up, you stupid cat looking thing!"

"Mangy mutt!"

"Cat wannabe fox thing!"

"Unknown Species!You can't tell if you're a dog or a Rat!"

"Well at least I'm not a wimp who can't stand seeing a fly get hurt!"

"Well! I at least am not a ignorant fool who doesn't think before he acts!"

The Wave Beings started glaring ,yelling insults, and biting each other. Geo, who heard all this noise woke up and checked his Hunter VG to see the madness going on.

"Guys! Stop!" Geo yelled. The Fox and the Dog turned their heads to see Geo glaring at them, for making loud noises and waking him up.

"It was him!"The two yelled in unison and pointed at each other." ME!WHAT DID I DO?"

"Guys! Anyways…Arctic what are you doing here?"

"Um..uh. Sir Geo, Miss Aurora asked me to ask you. That if you could come to her room,now. She needs to talk to you about something important."

"Alright" Geo walked out of his room, still in his light blue pajamas. Opened Aurora's door to see her arms crossed and a mad look on her tan face.

"What's wrong Aurora?" Geo asked

"Why are there Three Eggs on my Bed!"

Geo looked over to Aurora's icy blue bed, to see nothing was on it. He turn to look at Aurora and smiled.

"Are you pranking me Aurora?Cause this one isn't working!"

"What?No!Can't you see the Eggs!"Aurora Yelled,Picking up the Eggs and showing them to her clueless,dense,space nerdy brother.(Geo:HEY! Rita:What?It's True!)

"Aura, what the heck are you doing? I don't see anything…"

"What?…Nevemind!Uh…Luna..*sighs* Luna called me…"

"Wait…Prez called you?"

"Yea…weird…anyways to tell you that she's going to the mall with Shorty and Faty, and she wants you to go."

"Okay, what time?"

"Nine"

"Uh…" Geo looked at the clock that was sitting on top of Aurora's books about nature, to see it was Eight o'clock right now." We have an hour to get ready…"

"Woah!Back up Big bro!" Aurora waved her arms around."She said that YOU were invited! Not me! Besides, I'm already going somewhere with Sonia"

"Where?"

"The park!"

"The park? Maybe Sonia should come with us!" Geo suggested happily.

"WHAT!NO! I am not taking Sonia to the mall with Luna! Screw you Geo!"

"*sighs*You made me do this!" Geo walked over to where Aurora's Hunter VG was and called Sonia.

"What the hell are you doing,Space Boy!" Aurora Ran to where her brother was, but was pushed away.

"Geo? What are you doing with Aurora's Hunter?" A girl asked. She had Purple/Pinkish hair in two pigtails,a black spiky shirt with a musical note by the side, pink shorts,a guitar, and a silver musical note necklace.

"Hey Sonia! I was wondering…"Geo began but was interrupted by Aurora's loud yell.

"No Sonny! Ignore Geo right now! He has no idea…" Aurora was cut off by a shoe that hit her head.

"Anyways…" Geo smiled heart warmly. "I was wondering if would you like to come with us to the mall with Prez"

"Sure! What time?"

"Nine"

"Okay! I'll see you guys later!" With that Sonia ended the call, leaving a Frowning Aurora and a Smirking Geo.

"_This day will not turn out so good….man! Thanks A lot Geo!" _Aurora thought. She looked down at her eggs." _Great….now what am I suppose to do with these eggs?….This is really going to turn out weird!"_

Rita:I'm stopping it here!

Pichu-Chan:Why?

Rita:Cause…uh…I don't know!

Aurora:Idiot

Rita:Shut up! Anyways…anyone wants to be in the story, PM me!and I might add you!

Aurora:Review!

Rita:Aurora!


	3. Chapter 3:New People and Friends!

Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!

Rita:Im so sorry that I took two months or more?anyways… to update!

Aurora:Dudes..she was lazy!

Rita:WHAT!I was busy!

Aurora:So..Playing Pokemon was busy?

Rita:*blushes*Shut up!

Pichu-Chan:*sweatdrops*Start the Fic!

**********************Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!*****************************

{In a different place,time}

A girl was shown walking down a street with a black Dsi in her had dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and a bang above her right eye. Her Honey eyes Focused on the System, a white shirt with a yellow striped tie, a black strap backpack, blue uniform skinny jeans, and black looked about 5,3.(Short…)[Rita:…../Aurora:What?You're Writing this!Not ME!)

"No!Stupid Zebstrika!"The girl yelled, she punched a nearby wall. Who grabbed her left hand in pain."Ouch!Dang it!"

"Rita Summers!"A girl's voice was girl known as Rita,turned around to be punched in the face. The girl who punched Rita was African Amercian,she had dark brown hair that reaches to her neck, dark brown eyes, a creepy smile, a blue jacket, blue loose uniform pants,a backpack,and blue was about 5,5.

"OWW!Dude!"Rita got up in a flashed and started glaring at her girl started laughing."This isn't funny,Kimian!"

"Well,you shouldn't be playing while you're walking!"Kimian said, smiling gulped and turned around and started walking again."I wasn't playing!What are you talking about?"Kimian ran beside her and took out her book.

"Anyways…Check out what I wrote!"Kimian shoved a book in Rita's face,who sweatdropped."I wrote about…"

"Let me guess….Ichihime?"

"No"

"NaruHina?"

"No,Stupid!"

"What then?"

"Kurrty!"

"Wow…."Rita stopped for the light to change into Walking then pulled her huge sketch book and started tapped her foot impatiently."Man!Hurry up stupid light!" The light change and Rita started yelled for her to stop saying that she hates running only for the girl to run even then bumped into a girl that was walking down the street.

"Oww…Im sorry!"Rita looked up to see a girl rubbing her head,she looked about Rita's had dark brown hair in a side ponytail, brown eyes,a yellow sweater with black trim at the edge,a uniform blue skirt,knee socks and brown shoes.{Rita:Sorry Pichu-Chan!But we're suppose to be going to school right now!)

"Ow…It's alright!Im sorry!"Rita sweatdropped.'Im bumped into her and she's apologizing?'

"Uhh…I'm Rita Summers"

"Im Pichu-Chan"Pichu-chan got up and wiped the dirt off her looked at her Ds to see it was 7:30. She put it back in her front pocket."Wow!You play video games too?"Pichu gasped,and taking out her red-looking Dsi{Rita:Again Sorry Pichu-Chan}

"Yea,doesn't everyone?"

"No"A random passing girl anime fell and Pichu-Chan sweatdropped.

"Don't leave me like that!"Kimian yelled,coming out of turned around to see her friend glaring at her.

"What?"She turned to Pichu-Chan"You wanna hang out with us?I'll tell you what I play"

"Alright!"The Pichu loving girl smiled all started walking to the school main entrance.

(Eight Hours later…)

"I hate this….we got lots of homework to do!"Rita complained. Pichu-Chan and Kimian sighed and nodded their in agreement.

"Well…at least we don't have to do most of it."Pichu-Chan said,taking out her Dsi."Most of it is due next week."

"Right… is your favorite Megaman Starforce game?"Rita asked, looking at her Dsi.

"I don't know,I love them all!"

"Oh god…Megaman…I gotta go!"Kimian started walking to a black car."See you guys on Monday!"

"Later!"Pichu-Chan and Rita waved goodbye to her and looked up to the sky."woah!The Sky's green!"

"How is that p…"Pichu-Chan didn't get to finish her sentence due to them getting hit by a green light.

*******************************Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!********************

(Back to Aurora and Geo world…or whatever!)

"Shut up,Princess!" Aurora yelled. Luna kept talking how bad it is for a ten year old to be talking back at adults. "Okay!I Fricking get it!" She stomped her foot down making Geo always fight nonstop!It's either about their hair,shoes,or something stupid.

"Alright!That's it,Sonia!"Aurora Grabbed Sonia's left arm and headed out of the mall's entrance."We're leaving!Later Suckers!"

"Aurora!"Geo didn't turn back and left the mall with dragging her best friend who sighed.

(OutSide!)

"Geez…Luna always have to lecture me everyday!"

"But…She kinda does have a point"

"Sonny!No She does not!"Aurora yelled,only tripping on something and falling face looked over at Aurora and asked"Are you okay Aura?"

"Never….Better…."Aurora got up and look down at the ground to see a foot sticking out from a bush.{Aurora:What?Where did the Bush come from?Are you being Random?Rita:Hence the The name RandomTomboy!}"What the hell!"Aurora Jumped over the bush to see two girls lying jumped as well and saw the two grabbed a nearby stick and poked the girl with the blue skirt."Are they dead?"Arctic asked.

"No!...But…we better help them…"Aurora and Sonia looked at each other and nodded beofre pulsing in.

(Aurora's Room)

"Why my room?"Aurora yelled,moving her stuff."These girls need help,Miss Aurora. Your Room was closer."Arctic explained,observing the girls.

"They are not from this time"Arctic looked up to see Aurora and Sonia blink a few times before shouting."WHAAAAAATTTTT!"

*************************Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!********************

Rita:hmmm…

Aurora:Well…

Pichu-Chan:Uhh…

Electro:Well,we'll update the fourth chapter on Friday!Because Rita doesn't have school!

Rita:Sorry for this crappy chapter…

Aurora:Review!

Rita:AURORA!


	4. Chapter 4:Friends or Foes!

Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!

Chapter 4: Friends or Foes?And more people?

Rita:Right...Chapter 4 is in!though I kind disappointed…

Aurora:Your reviews?

Rita:NO!in myself…cause I started this….long ago and I only have four chapters..I should fine myself for not posting chapters more quickly!

Aurora:Quit Copying Barry!

Rita:Right….Pichu-Chan!Disclamier if you would!

Pichu-Chan:Right!Rita-Tan does not own Megaman Starforce,Pokemon or…. she does own her ocs!And Cody,Bobby,Billy,Z,Alec,and Ginji belong to their rightful owners!I tell you the authors names but I want Rita to start the fic already

Rita:Action!And Gomen(Sorry) for saying that I was going to update on Friday,But I got lazy and started playing Pokemon Platinum!

*************************Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!***************

"*Groans*Where am i?"Rita woked up and looked around the room to see Pichu-Chan sleeping on the other bed next to her."Gah!Pichu-Chan!"She ran to her and softly shook her."Wake up!Where are we?I think we were kidnapped!"

"What…?"Pichu-Chan slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep from her then looked around to see them both in a icy blue covered room with polar teddy bears,a spheal from the game "Pokemon", and a huge Arctic Fox on her bed post.

"Oh no!My panic thing is acting up,again!"Rita started running around in circles. Pichu-Chan sweatdropped, by that time the door opened to reveal a girl with brown pigtails…yadda yadda..(Rita:It's Aurora,I don't feel like detailing her).

"So…you guys are finally awake.."The girl sighed and frowned."Great..now get the hell out of my room!"

"Woah!This girl is our kidnapper?"Rita screamed"HELP!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"The girl shouted and rubbed her temples."My name is Aurora I kick you….things or whatever you are!I need to know your names"

"I-Im Pichu-Chan"Pichu-Chan blushed."HIYA!I'm Rita Summers!"Rita jumped up and down like a little child.

"Right…Arctic!"Aurora yelled."Wizard on!"

A White fox appeared out of her looked all tired and then looked at Rita and Pichu-Chan.

"Hello young Misses!"The Fox smiled."Pleasure to meet you two, my name is Arctic and I serve Lady Aurora Lunar Stelar"

"ARCTIC!Anyways…Back on the subject"Aurora glared at them."Who are you, what are you?And where are you from?"

"umm…"Rita and Pichu-Chan gulped."uhh…"

"Whatever,We're taking you to WAZA!"Aurora Grabbed both of the girl's wrist and started dragging them to the wave liner.

(At WAZA)

"*Munch,Munch*"A guy was eating…snacks(Rita:How come he dosen't get fat!.He had Blue longish hair,blue eyes,a goofy smile,a white Satella uniform shirt(Rita:Or sweater..i don't really know nor I care.I really don't like Ace.I find him as my rival!),white pants,and white he is wearing all white.

"Don't you think you're eating to much of those Ace?"A white was heard through the man's Silver Hunter-VG.

"No*munchs*,Acid…"Aurora came rushing in with Rita and Pichu-Chan tied up like horses at a rodeo..(Rita:Sorry!This is me being stupid right now!)"uh…What are you planning to do with those girls?"

"Shut up Ace!Arctic told me they are from a different time!But they're not talking!"

"So,what do you want me to do about it?"Ace asked, sweatdropping nervously.

"DO SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE THEM FRICKIN' TALK!"She yelled."YOU IDIOTIC MONKEY!"

"Okay!Calm down!"Ace then untied the girls who rubbed their wirsts."Where excalty are you gals from?"

"Uhh…Pichu-Chan knows!"Rita said -Chan mouthed the words"Why me?"."Uh…we're from…"

"Oh gosh…Just bring everyone here!"Rita said,Sighing.

Ace and Aurora looked at eachother before turning back their attention to the weird then went to Rita's face,who backed away.

"What?"

"You know,uh call your buddies or something"

"Right…."Aurora then started calling everyone she and Pichu-Chan looked at each other and sighed.

(A few minutes later)

…

"GAH!I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!I'LL DO ANYTHING!ANYTHING!JUST MAKE IT STOP!"Rita yelled,dramatically.

"Stop what?I'm not doing anything"Aurora rolled her eyes and stared at the hyper stupid girl.'What the f*ck…is everyone from the past like this?'She then put her attention on Pichu-Chan.'at least she's normal.'

"So….are you guys hungry?"Aurora said,not bothered to look at -Chan looked away blushing slightly."N-No.."

"*sighs*Just asking…No need to be shy"She turned her head and looked at them blankly.

"Well….We are kinda…Hungry"Rita blushed,laughing rolled her eyes and went to go find then grabbed Pichu-Chan's right wrist and ran towards the door.

(Outside)

"*pant"Man…I can't believe people from the future were so crazy!"Rita panted,she looked at Pichu-Chan who was staring at three boy was really tall he had blonde long hair(Like James From Big Time Rush),Blue eyes, a orange hoodie,blue jeans,and orange sneakers(Rita:….i feel like I'm describing on Orange…),He was arguing with the two boy was Medium height while the other one was Medium Height boy had dirty blonde hair,blue eyes, a red shirt, black shorts, and grey small boy had blackish blondish hair,blue eyes a light blue long sleeved shirt, grey pants,and blue stared at them then started walking towards them.

"Why do you have to be a idiot,Cody?"The medium boy sighed."Well,AT LEAST I'm TALLER THAN YOU BOBBY!"The Tallest Boy snapped.

"Uhh…are you guys alright?"Rita said,looking at three looked at her and went back to arguing blinked and then poked the smallest boy.

"What's with them?"

"Uhh…they're arguing about stupid stuff,sorry if my idiotic brothers are bothering you with their yells"

"Brothers?You guys are related?"

"Yes.I'm Billy"Billy then turned to his Brothers"HEY!KNOCK IT OFF!"

"What now?"They both said in unison,They looked at turned around to see Pichu-Chan shuffling nervously,He then turned his head,glaring at his brothers. He pointed at the tallest boy.

"This is Cody,He's the middle child,Don't ask why he is so tall,he's a freak"Billy then pointed to the medium kid."Last but not least!This is Bobby,The Eldest brother"

'Billy,Cody,and Bobby'Rita thought.'These names sounds really familiar'. Rita turned her head to Pichu-Chan."This is Pichu-Chan, she's in the same grade and class with me. She's really shy and nervous so don't do anything stupid to her or I'll kill you. And My name is to see you guys again….er I mean meet you guys."

Cody,Bobby,and Billy had a anime question mark on top of their heads but shrugged it turned their attention to Pichu-Chan."Have we seen you both somewhere?"Cody said.

"Err…Umm…"Pichu-Chan pressed her fingers together."*laughs nervously*"

"What?"Rita tapped her chin."Have we?"

"From a girl who's shy to a girl who _isn't_ shy, CHARACTER CHANGE!" Then out of nowhere a star-winged clip appear in Pichu-Chan's Side Ponytail.

"Don't you guys remember!We're in the same class, and grade!"

Rita looked at Pichu-Chan.'Whoa!Where is this coming from!'

'What a sudden personality change!'The boys all thought,then Cody snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah!You're Rita Summers with the big chest-err I mean you're childish."He then looked at Pichu-Chan."You're the mouse girl!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL PICHU-CHAN!"Rita then punched him in the gut who fell down in pain holding his stomach.

"oww…."

"Don't you ever dare insult Pichu-Chan!"Rita huffed and looked at Billy."Right!You guys are the smart kids!" Then the star clip disappeared in a widen his eyes and gasped.'The Star-Winged Clip is gone!'

"What did I say?"Pichu-Chan covered her mouth with her walked towards Pichu-Chan."Are you okay?"

"Yea,I'm fine."'Maika-Chan!'

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!"

Rita and Pichu-Chan gulped in fear and turned around slowly to see an enraged Aurora with a **Really Really** Big Hammer in her hands.

"Uhhh…Rita-Tan…"

"Yup,We're going to die now…"

"NO ONE ESCAPES FROM AURORA STELAR!" Aurora started Running with the hammer swinging around. Rita and Pichu-Chan stood and Bobby jumped in front of Aurora and Cody picked her up.

"What the hell?Put me down!"

"why should I?"Cody asked.

"So, I can take those two"Aurora pointed at Pichu-Chan and Rita,who both cowered in fear."To WAZA and make them talk, about the frickkin' past"

"Past?What are you talking about this is the present"Cody said,he looked at the looked at him."You're not from this time either are you?"She asked,Billy and Bobby looked at her and nodded "Yes"

"Fine,you want us to tell you the truth!"Rita yelled."We'll tell you the truth!"

(In Side WAZA)

There were two old people, and many young scientists. Geo,Sonia,Luna,Bud,Zack, and even Solo were there,waiting patiently.

"Alright,I brought them back and I also found three new people from the past…They're idiots by the way"Aurora said, boys started yelling,but quickly stopped by Rita.

'Now…How did you come here?"She asked, crossing her arms."How is it possible for a person from the past come to the future"

"Uh…well, we were walking home from school."Pichu-Chan said."Until a beam of green light hit us and we woke up in your bed."

"Yeah,The same thing happen to us as well!"Billy and Bobby looked at each other.

"A beam of green light?"Aurora turned to Geo,who looked at the were much older than them.

"Dragon"Aurora and Geo said in looked at Geo,her eyes turned into Hearts."YAY!"She ran to him and hugged him."Geo-Sama!"

The others stared at them in -Chan sweatdropped and sighed glared at the random hyper girl.

"uhhh…." Geo sweatdropped.."How do you know my name?And you mind?"

Rita blinked and quickly stopped hugging then started blushing."I know your name…cause..uh..I saw a picture with you and Aurora,and it said your name!"

"Really?"Geo turned to Aurora,Who blushed and Frowned."Shut up,Star Boy!Anyways back on topic"

"Why would Dragon make a comeback?"Omega-xis said.(Rita:Sorry,I don't feel like describing them,I'll only describe new people.)

"I don't know"Sonia shook her head."This is so weird…"

"So,That's it…"Rita said."Can we go now?"

"Go,Where?"Bobby yelled."We don't even know where the store is!"

"Right…"Pichu-chan sighed..she tried to speak but was hesitating badly.

"Jeeze…Pichu-Chan!" An Egg appeared out of her pocket and floated right in front of her. It was a rainbow-colored egg with an angel-winged star in the middle. It hatch to show a cute little girl that kinda looked like Pichu-Chan. She has brown hair tied in mini pigtails with rainbow streaks on the tips and a angel-winged star hairclip. She wears a white dress with a rainbow top, light blue eyes, and white boots."Let's try this again!Brave,Angel,Hero!Character Change!"

"Matte!(wait!)Maika-chan!"Pichu yelled,waving her arms around ,it was too late!The same clip from earlier appeared in Pichu's side ponytail.

"Why don't we stay with one of you until we figure this out?"She yelled

Everyone gaped and thought the same freaking thing.'What's with the sudden personality change!"

"Right…um…"Ace scratched his head in confusion."So….Who has a place where they can crash?"

"umm…I guess me"Sonia offered.

"Really?Yoshi!(Alright!)"Rita pumped her fist in the air.

"Right,we'll continue talking about this-"Ace said,but was interrupted by the Security Alarm.

"WARNING!WARNING!INTRUDER ON PREMISES! "

Ace looked at the Commandos and they all looked at the Fairy,and started poking her.

"Stop that!,it tickles!"She laughed.

"So,what are you?"

"I'm a Chara!I was borned from Pichu-Chan's Desire to be brave and heroic!"

"Awesome"

"…Guys!"Billy yelled,getting the Attention of Maika and Rita." We need to focus!"Billy then grabbed his left arm.

"EM Wave Change!"Billy's body was surrounded by a black the light was wearing something completely different. He had black armor covering his torso and legs, but his arms are uncovered, showing that his fingernails are now long and sharp,His hair is spiky and is had a bat emblem on his then flashed outside.

(Out Side of WAZA)

A boy that looked like 16 was observing the area very had black hair that was really spiky, blue eyes, a scar that looks like a star on his forehead, he had a black long sleeve shirt with a picture of his scar,a pair of black fingerless gloves,a pair of navy jeans,and his Wight gray and red running shoes.

"So..This is WAZA"The boy muttered.

"Yeah,I heard that the Satella Commandos are here"A voice said

"Well…."The boy looked at the Entrance to See Billy there looking at him."What's a kid doing here?"

"So…You're the Intruder!"Billy pointed at him."Let's fight!I want to test my skills on you!"

The boy grinned."You're On!But first,what's your name?"He smiled,and saluted.

"I'm Billy!What's yours?"

"Ginji!Now…"

"Let's fight!"They both yelled in unison.

Rita:Gomen!I would've made Ginji Transform but somebody didn't tell me how his wave form looked like!

Electro:This chapter was lame..

Rita:Shut up!I worked hard on it!im sorry for the delay, I was…well let's just say something happened.

Spark:When are we coming~Nya

Rita:The next chapter!

Aurora:Review!

Rita:Shut up,Aurora!

Pichu-Chan:Billy,Cody,Bobby belong to 4th RowdyRuff Boy Z!

Rita:Maika and Pichu-Chan belongs to PichuFan101!

Pichu-Chan:And Ginji blegons to Superginji19!

Rita:Stay tune for the fight!Which will be written by Ginji!and sorry dude,for making you appear in the end!

Pichu-Chan:More characters will appear in the next chapter!

Rita:OOH!MegaChara Starforce by Pichu-Chan will be updated Tomorrow!So,Stay tune for that as well!And Theme Songs!Will be coming in the Sixth chapter!

Electro:I..

Rita:Shut up!Anyways!See ya! Remember if anyone wants to be my story,PM me!


	5. Chapter 5:Enter:Electro and Spark!

Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!

**Chapter 5:GinjiVSBilly!Enter:Electro and Spark!**

Rita:YES!this is awesome!Chapter 5 Is getting started!

Electro:What?

Rita:Shut up!

Electro :Yes!We finally appear!

Spark:Finally~Nya!

Rita:right… many peoplein the story isn't easy.*Glares at Z*Yea,im talking about you Z!

Pichu-Chan;*Sweatdrops*Start the Fic!

*********************Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!********************

(Outside of WAZA)

Dark code Oblivion Shadows! yelled Ginji as a black aura started to engulf him.  
"What the?" said Billy as he was blown back by Ginji's transformation. Ginji's hair became total black, his eyes were red and his visor was blue, and A black suit covering his normal attire. He had a black armor covering his chest, arms, but on his left arm a EM wave being's helmet was on it with a handle inside the helmet.  
"So shall we begin?" said O. Shadows. Then Oblivion Shadows threw his right arm back, a sword with blue steel, and the handle has a black aura surrounding it.  
*Total Oblivion*, Then the aura on the blade moved to the blue steel and changed to black steel. Then Oblivion Shadows disappeared.  
The next thing Billy knew his body had slashes on them, as Oblivion Shadows appeared again and the charge on his blade had increased making the steel red now. Then Billy ran up to Oblivion Shadows a kicked him in the face, then he punched him sending him at the stone wall by WAZA headquarters.  
Then Oblivion Shadows stood up but the energy on Oblivion Shadows' blade decreased and disappeared as Oblivion Shadows' hair changed to Red with the back of his hair being orange. His visor changed to an infrared red, his armor disappeared and was replaced with a sheath with his blade inside on Oblivion Shadows back. His black suit stayed the same, his shoes looked like his regular shoes, and he had his fingerless gloves on. The helmet on his arm disappeared and now was spread out on his head.  
"What is going on here, were are my friends, how did I get into my wave form, this is so confusing!" yelled Oblivion Shadows as he fell down on his knees as Billy charged at Oblivion Shadows. Then Oblivion Shadows saw this as he stood up. "I don't know you but if you want a fight bring it on!" yelled Oblivion Shadows as he drew his blade again.  
*Chaos Control*, then Ginji disappeared and appeared behind Billy, then Billy turned around and got face full of Oblivion Shadows shoes, Billy started to fall at an alarming speed but Oblivion Shadows was all ready below Billy's impact area, Then Oblivion Shadows jumped up and started to spin as a second blade that looked like his blade appeared in his left hand.  
*Chaos Cyclone*, a tornado appeared and swallowed up Billy and caused an explosion. Billy was standing on the ground while he put his left hand on his right shoulder after the smoke cleared. Oblivion Shadows was sitting on the wave road.  
"Who are you?" yelled Billy as he turned around to face Oblivion Shadows.  
"I'm Ginji and in this form I'm Chaos Shadows," said Chaos Shadows as he changed back to his human form but his hair stayed red and the back of his hair was still orange and jumped down to Billy and put on D. energy that he took from a mysterious object on his wrist on his back healing Billy and sealed his wounds. "so let's get you inside WAZA," said Ginji as he walked over to the building but only to get arrested by Ace.  
*= indents

(The fight scene was Wrote by Superginji19)

"Hey,he didn't really do anything"Rita said,Running outside.

"Well…We still need to bring him in for questioning"Ace said, guiding Ginji.

(Inside Again!...)

"*Groans*I want to leave…"Aurora moped,she then looked at Cody,to see him chewing on a pillow.

'….Why is it always me?'She continued to stare at the stupid boy.

"What!He didn't actually hit WAZA!"Rita yelled,following Ace like a little puppy.

"Well…still,he had no reason to be here,so he's a trespasser"

"Well…I have no reason to be here"Rita lifted her hands"So…I guess I'm going to prison"

"Rita-Tan.."Pichu-Chan said,walking towards her."You don't have to do this"

"Look...i can't let him go"

"Can't you bend the rules?"Rita said,glaring at him.

"Nope!"

"Lunar!"Ace loked up and growled at him.'Don't call me that you bastard!'she thought.

"What?

"Take the prisoner to the cell,please"Ace said, sighed and walked towards then grabbed his cuffs and dragged him deeper inside the building.

"*growls*Oh well,I tried"Rita walked outside but only to trip on a small piece of rock."Ow!Who put that rock there!"

(OutSide of WAZA/Rita:I'm tired of this..Inside..outside…I'm sorry dudes..)

{Rita's POV}

"They seem really nice,well…except Ace,he annoys me and Aurora is scary…I thought she was scary but I never knew she was THAT scary."I said.I then sat down on a rock nearby."Ah…this is so boring!"I then laid down."I want to go back already…I need to play Megaman Starforce 3!I only have two right now…."I then smacked my head."How did I forget that I have number 2 with me!"

I took out My Black Dsi opened it to see Pokemon White on the screen. It showed my Pyro who is a Victini, battling a wild Bisharp.

"Huh…easy,Pyro Use Confusion on him!"I tapped the screen and in one hit it fainted."Yay!Good job Pyro!" I then saved and pressed the power button to take it to the main menu screen.I Took out Pokemon White and put in Megaman Starforce 2 ZerkerxNinja and select the game for it to start.

"Rita!"I heard Pichu-Chan yelled. I looked up and saw Pichu-Chan with Maika on her shoulder.I then closed the Dsi and put it on my lab."Yo,what's up?"

"Umm..nothing it just I felt weird without there"

"Ooh…did anyone see you leave?"

"Yeah,Ace told me to come back when you're done."

"…Well…I'm not going back so I tell stories about the past"I reopened my Dsi and press start the introduction for Megaman Starforce 2 is really long…I then press start again. Maika flew over to where I was.

"What are you playing?"The rainbow loving fairy asked me.

"Er…Megaman Starforce 2 ZerkerxNinja.."I replied and on the screen I saw Geo standing near Bud's House.(Rita:I created a new data in Megaman Starforce :She keeps making new data everytime she passes :Ooh!Im in the part where you defeated Solo and Sonia,Bud,and Zack are lost in the black hole..thingy..)."oh man..i remember this..i have to bring a to a hertez."

"Well…Go get one then!"Maika giggled.I sighed..what a pain.

(With Ginji/Aurora's POV)

"You do know that this place is a restricted area and it's not open to the public right?"I said,Dragging The freak to a stayed slient…What a weirdo…Why am I always stuck with the freaks?

"Alright…Here,we are…"

"You do know I can bust out of here right?"The boy..i think name was Ginji said out of nowhere.I turned my head to see him smirking.

"Right,How?"I asked

"*Chuckles*..Chaos Control" He disappeared and I ran to it!Payback time,no escapes from …im starting to sound like a certain blonde…Yuck

"Ace!Ace!Ace!Ace!"I yelled really turned his head and Acid looked at me confused

"What is it,Aura?"

"The prisoner escaped!he used some sort of move and disappeared in a instant!"

"What?Hows that even possible?"Ace then open his Hunter VG(Rita:Do they opened or what?cause im confused)"WAZA off…"Ace said but I cut him off. "Don't bother this dude is mine!TransCode:Arctic Wind!"In a white flash I was gone.

(Sonia's POV)

"Don't bother this dude is mine!Transcode:Arctic Wind!"I heard Aurora yelled.I looked at where she was and she was gone.I ran up to Ace."What happened?"

"Ginji,Escaped,So Lunar is going after him."

"Im going after her,Aura's temper will get her to be beaten…."

"No,I think she can take care of this herself"He said,taking out his mega snacks and munching on them."Remember Aurora Doesn't really like it when other people help her,Remember?"Acid said.

"*Sighs*We're back"I turned my head to see Rita and Pichu-Chan back with that cute looking fairy.

"And we are no telling you more about the past!"Rita she looked at her clothes.."Anyone got some clothes Pichu-Chan and I can borrow?"

"I do"I lied,I only have clothes to fit me but I need to get out of here and go after Aurora in case something happens to her."Let's go!"I grabbed their wrist and ran.

"AHH!You're going to Fast Sonia!"Rita and Pichu-Chan yelled in unison.I giggled and kept on running.

(At Sonia's Place/Rita's POV)

We arrived at Echo Ridge and Saw Sonia's place all pink and girly…Great..Anyways we went inside to see her wall covered with pink notes and stars…Hehehehe…I know why there are stars!

"Well…umm..Sorry guys"Sonia apologized

"What wrong?"Pichu-Chan asked

"I lied,I don't have any clothes for you guys."She answered.

"….Why were you in a rush?"I asked.

Sonia told us what happened..Geez why did I even try to protect Ginji if he could've done that earlier..wasted my time..i could've went to prison..

"I'm leaving but you guys can stay and we'll go shopping tomorrow!"She -Chan shook her head and said"Im coming with you"

"But,you don't…"

"Trust me!Maika and I can help!"Pichu-Chan looked at Maika who nodded her head with sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright…Rita-Chan I want you to stay here"Pichu-Chan ..im older than her and she's ordering me…

"Right…"

"Transcode:Harp Note!" A Pink flashes appear and disappeared in a instant..Sonia transformed into Harp Note,the music lover and guardian…Shut it..im bored and sad that I can't go help them..

"My Own Heart:Unlocked"Pichu –Chan did some weird signs and she went all sparkly…then light disappeared she was wearing an angel like dress, the frills are different colors, hair tied in pigtails with the same hairclip, angel wings on the back, white boots like milky rose from pretty cure, and knee socks with ribbons."Character Transformation: Magical star-angel!"Pichu-Chan yelled. They both left and I was left alone in Sonia's house.i sighed and went outside and looked at the scenery. It was rather weird, there was a lot of things popping up. "Pop Up!Pop Up!"

'Ugh…Those pop ups are getting annoying..' I said in my mind.' I wonder if anything is going to happen to me..i could feel a bad vibe coming after me'…. I shuddered and walk into a nearby tree.

"Ow!Darn it!"I patted my forehead."Ow….man,why does everything have to happen to me?"I looked up to see a brown flash engulf me..

(in a unknown area)

"*Groans*Where am i?"I looked around to see a weird looking thing floating and staring at me..i had black shades so I can't see his eyes.

It looked like a grizzly bear so I think he's a bear…..wow..i never realized that I was this ,it had a yellow breastplate, two yellow metal cuffs on it's wrists and it doesn't have feet!Ahh!Where am i?

"Calm Down,Little Dudette!"It said,laughing. My left eye started twitching.

"Don't call me little!"

"Sorry"It said,putting it's hands up in apology.

"…What are you?"I said,pointing at it.

"Im a dude,and a FM-ian Searching for the wanted Fugitive named…"The bear said,but I interrupted him.

"A mutt named Omega-Xis?"

"*chuckles*No…some other one named Shade..and how do you know Mega?"He asked.I shrugged and laughed nervously.

"So…what do you want from me?"I asked in confusion.

"I need your help Duette,to bring out..Shade…"

"Alright,how though?"

"Like this!"

The light disappeared and I was brought back in the real world….i think.I opened my eyes to see the wave roads…

'oh no..'I thought'please..please DO NOT look down Rita Summers!'I tried not to look down but my curiosity always wins so I looked down to see I was really high up….

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed. I then grabbed my throat.

"Why do I sound like a dude?"I asked

"That's because I don't like to reveal my identity so that's why I modified your voice,cause I don't want anyone finding about yous."

"*Grins*Thanks dude"

"Alright,To find Shade we'll need to bring him out of hiding"

"Right…how the heckin' heck are we going to do that?"I asked, still in my guy voice

"Let's go Electro Grizzly!"He started Dragging me with the Scythe I was holding..'Woah!i never I had a scythe!'

(With Aurora)

"Damn it!Where is he?" Aurora yelled. She was wearing a helmet with two white fox ears sticking out and her bottom pigtails were sticking out,a light blue breastplate that had a white fox with six tails sitting down, a white jumpsuit, she was wielding two dual swords, her fingertips were slightly longer and sharp,light blue boots(Similar to Megaman's),and six white tails with light blue wavelight on the tip.

"Calm Down Miss Aurora"Arctic said,right next to her sitting down.

"…."Aurora stayed quiet and scanned the whole area."Looking for me?"A voice said out of nowhere

She turned her head to see Ginji in wave form standing on top of a growled and jumped up a wave road and threw her sword at him,he dodged by doing a back flip. "Missed me"He taunted.

"Hehe,right…This time you won't dodge this attack!"She pounced on him, but he was faster than her and moved. Aurora wasn't very lucky so she hit her face first."Ow…"

"You alright Miss?"Arctic asked,running to her.

"Never better"She got up and glared at the teenager."you're going down"

"That's what you think little fox"He smiled

"Grrr…You're lucky I don't want to use my powers right now!"She yelled,Running up to him with her sword.

"Hehe,try to beat me"He dodged another lunged of the sword and Aurora grew more angry.

She jumped to another wave road and her sword turned into a ice then started shooting ice arrows at dodge most of them until he got hit once and froze.

"What!Why can't I move?"He said,thrashing around

"That's cause I can control Ice,so you're frozen for a few minutes…That's enough time to for me to bring you back to WAZA"She walked to where he smirked and Said"Chaos Control!"

She flew back and hit three buildings…"Y-You Bastard…"She started to fall to the ground.

"Aurora!"Pichu-Chan and Sonia got there and looked at her falling to her death,to stunned to do anything.

'_Is…This…it?'_Aurora thought in her then closed her eyes.'_But…I still have so much to do like tell Solo how I really feel and telling Geo that I love him….I'm so sorry I failed guys…'_

"Aurora!"Sonia yelled,as she was about to hit the concrete,a black shadow swooped in at the right time and saved her.

Aurora opened her to see a humanoid shadow with two red then looked at the thing confused."Why did you save me?"

The shadow said"Why are you asking?You still want to live right?"It said,chuckling.

Aurora jumped out of it's hands and glared at him,plusing out she jumped on it.

"Grrr….Shut up!"

Sonia and Pichu-Chan ran to where she was and saw what she was doing."Err..are we interrupting?"

They both asked in Blushed and turned her head."NO!"She got off of the shadow and started yelling at her friends who sweatdropped.

"Anyways…I din't catch your name…"She turned to face the pulsed out to reveal a had black spiky hair, wears shades, ripped black jeans, wears a black shirt, grey shoes, and a has a greyish-black Hunter-VG.

"Im Alec and you want this back?"He lifted a fox necklace and Aurora gasped and snatched it from his hand.

"What the hell..don't take my stuff"she said putting it back on.

"Sorry…and the dude you were chasing?"He pointed at Ginji who was bounded by shadows..Stuggling to get out.

"let me go!"

"No,You shouldn't be doing that to people" Pichu-Chan and Maika transformed back into their own selves..and Maika flew over to Ginji."You should be behaved."

"What?I don't want a little fairy telling me this!"He yelled,still thrashing about.

"Let's go"Aurora said,she then looked to Alec"You can come"

"Wait…we left Rita-Tan alone!"Maika said and Sonia and Pichu-Chan laughed nervously.

(With Electro Grizzly)

"Uhh..you sure I should do this?"Rita asked,Still in a guy's voice.

"Yea!No harm no done right,Dudette?"

"Sure…I guess"She then put a virus in a random guy's Hunter VG which caused it to Bust.

"Awww!My important job files were in there now my boss is sure to fire me!"He yelled,crying pathetically..

"Let's go!"Electro said and Rita ran."Wait….i have to be back at Sonia's House right now!"

Electro nodded and flashed her to her to Sonia's House.

(At Sonia's)

"Well…we made it on time.."Electro said from Rita's DSi(Rita:Don't ask…Electro needed a place)

"Right…Quick Question though…Why are you in my Dsi?"Rita asked

"This place is comfy dudette"Electro said, laying down

"Right…"

"We're Back!"Sonia yelled,Cheerfully

"Hey,welcome back!"Rita said..Electro stayed quiet and change his frequency so he can't be founded by Lyra.

"What did you do all day?"

"…..Nothing…"

"Okay…"Sonia's Hunter started to beep."Browse"It showed Ace's Face on the Screen.

"Pichu-Chan and Rita,there with you right?"

"Yeah..they're with me"

"Bring me them to WAZA I have a surprise for them"He hung up with that and Sonia turned around

"Let's go to WAZA!"

(At WAZA..Rita:Ergh!This is why I dislike Ace)

"Here you guys are"

He gave Pichu-Chan,Rita,Cody,Billy,and Bobby each their own Hunter VGs..

Pichu-Chan's was Black and yellow,Rita's was yellow and brown,and the brothers were Went into Rita's Hunter and rested there.

"Alright…tomorrow They will start school,Rita in the Eight grade as well as Pichu-Chan and Cody,Bobby in the twelfth grade, and Billy in the fourth grade…So you better have some clothes.."

"WE DON'T HAVE CLOTHES!WE ONLY HAVE UNIFORM CLOTHES!"Pichu-Chan and Rita yelled in unison.

"I was getting to that…"..He then point to some sort of closet filled various outfits…"

"Ooh…Do you anything suitable for Tomboys?"Rita asked,While Pichu-Chan and Maika were pinking out a pink skirt

"I guess…Go check."

Rita went in and start looking with Electro's help of course..She come across many shorts but none really suited her style..

(A few mintues later)

Rita Came out wearing a yellow collared t-shirt with brown stripes across the shirt,a pair of yellow fingerless gloves with brown stripes, brown shorts, brown socks,and yellow converse. Pichu-Chan came out with the pink skirt on.

"I look Awesome!"Rita yelled.

"Do you really like yellow?"Billy asked

"You look like a giant banana to me"Cody laughed

"Take that back!"Rita yelled

"Now,Now…"Bobby said,"Let's play nice"

"Anyways..i want you guys to go home and rest up for school tomorrow until we can figure out how we bring these guys home."Ace said"So leave"

(At Sonny's House)

"Are you sure we can stay with you Sonia?"Pichu-Chan was helping her with a pink sleeping bag Sonia let her borrow.

"I don't Mind"

"Alright!Sleep time!"Rita started to snore on the floor.

"..Goodnight Rita-Tan"Pichu-Chan and Maika giggled as well before heading off to sleep.

(The Next Morning!)

"*Yawns*"Rita stretched her arms and cracked her neck."What time is it?"She checked her Hunter VG to see it was 7:30

"Well..at least I have time…to get ready…"

"Good Morning!"Maika and three other fairies appeared in front of Rita's face. Rita gasped and and fell back on her head."Orale!What the heck!Maika!"She yelled and looked at the other Fairies.

"Who the heckin' heck are you people?"

"Im Buki"A fairy said. She had orange hair in braids with a Maiden headband and caramel clips in her hair,a brown maiden outfit(like in that show called Tokyo MewMew),orange eys,and brown shoes.

"Nice to meet ya Buki"Rita grinned.

"This is Mami-chan"Buki turned to a fairy who has lavender hair, vivid purple eyes,vivid purple witch hat with a star hairclip,a purple shirt,purple shorts,and purple Shoes(Rita:This note is to Pichu-Chan only!You should add a purple Witch Cape!Mami-Chan would look so good in it!).

"Hello"She said,in a spooky voice.

"H-Hey…"Rita gulped.

"Rita-Tan!You awake?"Pichu-Chan came out with the same outfit like yesterdays,but looks really clean.

"Good Morning Rita!"Sonia said,in her perky greeting

"Hey…I should get ready,since you two are…"

(Ten Minutes later)

"Alright…School"Rita -Chan and Sonia sweatdropped.

They continued walking to school until Pichu-Chan heard a voice in her mind

'_Yes~Nya. She has the perfect wave frequency as me~Nya'_

Pichu-Chan gasped and looked around."You guys heard that?"

"No,what are you talking about,Pichu –Chan?"Sonia asked

"Never mind"

*Inside's Rita's Hunter*

"…_She's here…*Grins*"_

_(_At Echo Ridge Elementary)

"So,Wer're Here!"Sonia yelled.

"This is our school?"

"Yup!"Sonia then walked with Rita and Pichu-Chan following behind stopped in front of a class.

"Well…this is my class"Sonia said"You guys are in eight so you go to..umm…"

"To Class 8-C"A voice turned around to see a Blonde Girl with a blue looking uniform dress on.

"Hi Luna!"Sonia greeted.

"Hello Sonia"She greeted back and turn her attention to the teenagers.

"You guys should head go to class before you get in trouble"She ordered.

"Umm..okay,Let's go Rita-Chan"Pichu-Chan said in her high pitched voice..with yet to be a little deepen.

"*Starts Laughing*"Luna then started to -Chan face flushed with growled at Luna.

"Your voice sounds funny,maybe you should check on it!"

"…That's not funny"

"I think I should call you Mouse Girl!"Luna -Chan looked like she was about to cry and ran away."Pichu-Chan!"Rita yelled and tried to go after her but Electro Stopped her.

"_**She needs some time alone dude…'**_Electro said in Rita's mind.

"**But…"**Rita sighed and left Pichu-Chan some time alone to her self.

(Behind the School/Pichu-Chan's POV!)

"*crys*Why does that happen to me?"Every time I go to a new always call me that"

"What a mean girl~NyaShe should be punished~Nya."

I looked around to see a weird looking Cat in front of had a black helmet with cat whiskers on the side, a black breastplate with a clawing cat on the middle, a childish smile,and yellow lights.

"W-Who are you?"I ,Buki,Mami,and Harmony appeared next to me.

"I wouldn't trust her Pichu-Chan"Mami said,Glaring at the EM Cat.

"She doesn't seem nice at all"Buki added.

"Shut up~Nya!If you really cared about Pichu-Chan~Nya then you would be telling her to let me help her~Nya" The Cat licked her Paw."My name is Spark~Nya. And I come from the Planet FM~-Chan,will you let me into your heart to get back at those who laughed at you~Nya?"

I looked at the ground and whispered"Yes"Spark smiled even larger at me."Thank you Pichu-Chan~Nya.I will not Fail you~Nya"

"….EM Wave Change Pichu-Chan on the Air!"I yelled.A yellow light engulfed me and disappeared.I was now wearing a outfit :Is similar to Megaman and Harpnote(Minus the colors and the guitar)a yellow helmet with cat ears,and a yellow tail with a black ribbon.

"Great~Nya!In this Form we are known as Electric Neko-chan!"Spark explained to me.

"great,now let's go get those who were mean to me!"I smirked Spark Purred in excitement.

"Pichu-Chan…"Maika,Buki,Mami,and Harmony,whispered to them selves worrying

**********************************Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!*******************

Rita:Right!im done with Chapter 5!and now onto to chapter 6!

Electro:Awesome…

Rita:Sorry if you guys were looking forward to Starlight and Tyson..and Lucas..i would've added them but some people kept rushing me and pissing me off!

Electro:…

Rita:Yeah..no more People,im tried of writing a lot and I don't know for what they should say…

Electro:Pichu-Chan isn't here right now…

Rita:She's busy studying..anyways…People if you Freaking keep asking when I should update..im deleting this..

Electro:What!Thats unfair!

Rita:No!When you are pressured on school that is not fair!Just don't ask me about adding more people,and when am I going to post chapters,Alright?I WILL Continue this story until the end!

Aurora:Review!and Forgive Rita's grammar and Spelling!

All:Later!


	6. Chapter 6:An Electric Fight!

Shugo Chara Starforce Adventures!(SCSA! For short)

Rita: Chapter 6 is a go!

Electro:Hehehe

Rita:Anyways..lets try to figure this out…

Electro:?

Rita:Lets start the fic and Megaman Starforce does not Belong to me nor does Shugo Chara,it belongs to their rightful owners,and the peoplez do not belong to meh

*****************SCSA!***************************************************************

"Now Pichu-Chan~Nya! People always get what they deserve, so don't chicken out on me alright?~Nya!

"I won't they deserve this pain!"I yelled."let's go and get my revenge"

(With Rita and Electro)

"Why would you say that Luna?"Rita that someone made fun of her little 'Sister'.

"I thought you were suppose to be friends with new students,not make fun of them"Aurora walked over to the girl group, with her arms behind her back.

"Well..um"Luna was left speechless..Aurora smirked and laughed.

"Wow..you're a bad president!Who ever voted you must had mental issues!"

"Shut up Aurora!I'll go find her!"Luna left the group with a looked at Aurora with gratefulness.

"Thanks..Pichu-Chan isn't really fond with that name,everytime in school,people call her the one who defends her by kicking the person's with my other Friends;Kimian,Kimberly,and im mostly with Pichu-Chan,so it pisses me off when someone makes fun of her"

Aurora grinned,and looked at the hall to see Cody running away from mad sighed and looked annoyed.

"Who's going to help him?"Arctic Asked

"Hell no"Aurora answered.

"Err…whatever he did,he's on his own"Rita shrugged.

"_She wave changed already?"_Electro Frowned."_This isn't good at all…Man…now I have to make sure that cat doesn't do anything troubling"_

"Aurora!"A voice screamed out causing Aurora to grit her teeth in anger.

"What is it Zack?If it's about me that insulted your Class President I don't give a Damn!"

"No!theres trouble in Echo Ridge!I heard a black cat is causing all the trouble!"

"_Hmm…Black Cat Eh?Well..I guess me and Dudette gotta stop her.I bet Spark Wave Changed with that Pichu girl…this is great…"_Electro loudly only for Rita to check her Hunter and ran outside.

"Rita!Wheres that hyper chick going now?"Aurora said,Before getting dragged by Zack"AHH!Quit Dragging me!"

(With Rita/Outside the school)

"Yo,Whats up?"Rita asked.

"Nothin'"He squinted her eyes at him.."Electro…"

He looked at the her…and started sweating nervously."W-What?"

"You're hiding something from me!"

"…no.."

"Yes!*Growls*EM WAVE CHANGE RITA SUMMERS ON THE AIR!"Rita yelled.

(Electric's Time)

Electric Neko-Chan was running on the wave roads with Luna's Stuff in a was quite enjoying this,she never meet a human who would one back in Planet FM with help her with pranks..well except for Electro..Her Best Buddy,her "Brother".

"Now~ you want to make a good prank on her then…"She was saying but was interrupted by a dude.

"Hey!What do you think you're doing?"

Electric Neko-Chan turned around to see a boy standing had a yellow helmet with brown wavelight ears on top with his brown spiky hair loose,a black visor,a brown breastplate with a brown bear paw on the middle, a brown jumpsuit with yellow lines on the side,yellow boots,a scythe with small sparks of electricity coming out of its crescent,and a yellow EM Wave light cape.

"Who the heck are you?"Electric Neko-Chan demanded.

"Im Electro Grizzly!"He yelled getting to a fighting stance."And what do you think you're doing with that box!"

"Get lost!im busy planning to get my revenge!"She put his Scythe on the ground creating a small spark of electricity to shock her.

"OW!"

"Electro!Leave~Nya!"Spark hissed at him

"No Way,You Wet Kitten!"Electro laughed."Im not leaving until I trust you wont try to destroy this Planet's Bonds!"

"Who cares about Bonds~Nya!Now Leave before I beat you again!"Spark yelled from Electric Neko-Chan's Ribbon on her tail.

"You leave me no choice..Electro Grizzly!Let's go!"Electro yelled from the boy nodded and picked up his scythe and lift it in the air.

"Elec Strike!"He swung it and released a electric crescent at her but she dodge quickly."HA!Is that all you got?"Electric Neko-Chan started to lick her "Paw"..Electro Grizzly frowned he jumped -Chan's Left Claw started to charge up with some Electricity and she pounced towards the boy who place his scythe in front of -Chan's Claw clashed with the scythe causing them to jump back.

"Heh,not bad for a little kitten"He and Neko-Chan hissed at him.

"You'll regret calling me that!"She drew her Sword that also had sparks on boy's smile grew is going to be fun!

(At a different time period)

"What do you mean?"A girl asked she had light brown hair in a ponytail with three small spikes on the end and had bangs that was barely covering her forehead,light brown eyes,cream skin,a red long sleeved shirt,a star amulet,tight blue shorts,and red boots.

"What?You don't know?"A boy said,face had Red Spiky hair,blue calm eyes,a red checkered shirt,a guitar in his right hand,green jeans,and blue vans.

"Of Course I don't know Tyson,I don't work there"The girl sighed.

"Well Sorry, just ashamed that you the daughter of Sonia Stelar doesn't know her own Little Brother 's Concert!"

"Shut up,Tyson.."Starlight sighed and glared at eyes turing Green.

"What did I do?"He asked payfully.

"Grr…"She started walking away from him,who quickly ran after her and grabbed her shoulder,causing her to Lips two inches away from each blushed heavily."Im Sorry…I shouldn't act like that to such a pretty girl"

"AHH!I knew it!He's trying to Kiss Star!"

"…..WHAT!"Starlight yelled.

(Back to Aurora's Time)

"So…You want me to go investigate the Black cat thing?"Aurora and Zack nodded yes."Why are you telling me this for!GO ASK GEO!"She screamed

"My,My…You Stelar kids are so loud"A boy came out of had Raven Spiky hair,Lavender eyes, a silver coat,grey pants,and silver shoes.

"*Growls*Shut up Lucas!Sonia isn't here right now,and nor do I want to deal with you right now and We are not loud!"

"What you people say "Whatever"and you seem in the bad mood little yuki kitsune(Snow Fox)"

"SHUT UP!"

"Aurora,we have to go deal with the black cat crisis!"Bud glared at nervously pushed his glasses."Err..when you feel like it"

"Blah Blah,that's what you all do say you need to go but don't,and im referring to Aurora"

"Lucas!SHUT UP!"

"You need to think of a strategy and a plan"Lucas sighed heavily."But you guys are just too stupid to think so im leaving"He started to walk away"have fun with your little"Problem"*Laughs*"

"I hate that guy so much"Aurora muttered.

"Miss Aurora…I can feel two familiar wave frequencies fighting on top of Miss Luna Platz's House"Arctic said.

"….Hmm..who are they?"

"…Electro and Spark"

"What?Who the hell are they?"

"Two Dangerous Pranksters on Planet FM ,but last I heard they left"

"*Grins*This is going to be Fun to watch"

************************SCSA!************************8

Rita:Hey!so I finally update!and right before school too!YAYZ!Sorry that this chapter was really short but,I swear chapter 7 is going to be longerthan this one!and sorry for the fight scene!

Electro:She was in a rush!

Rita:Gomen!(sorry!)

Aurora:Review!

Rita:AURORA!


	7. Chapter 7:Electric Fight Part 2

Chapter 7:Electric Fight Part 2

Rita:God…im so sorry for updating so freaking late..i deleted my fight scene of me and Electric Neko-Chan

Electro:She was to lazy to do it

Rita;Shut up!and I went to Knotts Berry Farm so I was like "HOLY CRAP!"I went on GhostRider and I closed my eyes the entire ride!dude,It was had so many steeps that I thought that I was going to fall ..i'll tell you more when this chap is over!

Electro:Where's Pichu-chan?

Rita:Working on her Story!OOH!

Electro:Start the Fic!

**************SCSA!*********************

"Oh come on Electric Neko-Chan!I thought you were stronger then this!"I taunted her,she grew pissed.

"Shut Up~Nya!I'll beat you yet~Nya!"She ,does she have to say "Nya"At the end of her sentences?

"_Yup,I mean she's a cat"_Electro said in my mind.I rolled my eyes and jumped when She tied to stab ,I need to pay attention!if I want to beat her!

"Alright!"I dashed towards her and I brought my scythe down on her but she shield my attack with her sword.'Great…'

She then kicked me in the stomach causing me to jump a step back on held my gut in pain.'Argh Damn it!'I put my scythe down next to me.

"_Ritz you need to focus!"_Electro Scowled me.I growled and picked up my scythe.I got back on my Feet and glared at her through my "Sunglasses"

"Don't worry Little Kitten,I'll get payback"I smirked she hissed at me and dashed towards me again lunging her sword at me.I moved to the sides and grabbed her sword and threw it on the looked up and I kicked her sending her sliding across the wave road.

"_Ha!How Do you like them apples!"_Electro Cheered in my mind.'Fail Electro,never say that again'I sighed.

"_Whatever Ritz!let's just show them how its done Bear Style Dude!"_

"Yeaha!"I jumped in the air."Battle Card Preation Cannon!"I aimed my cannon at her and had a childish smile on her face.'Weird Girl…people these days. Lunatics'

"Okay…FIRE!"I shot at her but she disappeared."WHAT?Oh come on!i hate it when something like happens!"I yelled and started to look around until I heard a purr behind me.'Crap,she's behind me isn't she?'

"_Yup"_

'Of Course'I turned my head around and she punched me in the face.I fell back on the road and my scythe slid a few feet away from me.'OW Damn it all!'

"Looks like I'll win~Nya!You barely hit me at all~Nya!"She smiled cockily at me.I grew piss,I hate it when people get cocky when they're "Winning"Baby!the fight is just getting Started!(Rita:Don't ask,im in fighting mode,and im kinda mad).I got up and ran for my Neko-chan then started sending small Lighting at me but I dodge them all.I spun my scythe around my hand and pointed at her."Kitten,you are so dead"

"Hmph,I highly doubt it~Nya!You're just a dumb boy~Nya!"

"Alright here I go!"I jumped to where she was and I slashed her chest,her sigma cracked and she pulsed out to Reveal Pichu-Chan!I caught her before she started falling. I jumped to a nearby Wave Road and Electro Changed into his former self he walked to Spark who was panting and hissed when he got near her.

"Woah!Calm Down Kitten!:Electro Grinned,I ?She hissed at you and yet you're grinning like an idiot?Awesome.

"What~Nya?You ready to finish the job~Nya?"

"No,Electro wouldn't do that,right little bear?"I said he turned his head to look and me and gave me a thumbs up."Nope,but why in the world would you prank people?"

"because~Nya,I felt sadness from her~Nya."She pointed to Pichu-Chan,I looked down to see her slightly snoring(Rita:Gomen Pichu-Chan I just had to add that I wonder why?Electro:You're crazy that's why).I smiled and looked at Spark."Say…..you need to come with us"

"WHAT~Nya!Like no~Nya"

"Yes,because when my friend wakes up you need to apologize to her"

"For What~Nya?"

"For making her do something like this,she wouldn't ever do something like this"I Sighed but I remain my smile."She's a timid girl with no evil thoughts or ideas in her mind I probably would do evil stuff on she wouldn't,you made her"

"What~Nya!I asked her first~Nya!"

"Yes even if she didn't say yes,you would have forced her,she's good girl'to good'so you need to apologize to her,and stay with her"I grinned evily"Or I'll make sure Electro would take care of you"

"Would you like that Spark?"Electro shivered and nodded no no~nya.I made a childish face.

"Let's go,Pichu-Chan is about to wake up and I don't want her to see..yeah…okay you get the point so let's move out!"I ran and Electro bit Spark's Tail who hissed in pain and he ran after me.

(With Aurora)

"DAMN IT!"Aurora punched a near by wall,making Arctic Sigh."We were too freaking late!We missed the entire battle!"

"Well sorry to say Miss Aurora,it's was kinda your fault for stopping for pie.. "

"Hey!I found the right recipe for the famous Chocolate/Vanilla Pie!"(Rita:Yeah don't ask..Aurora is crazy with her baking and desserts,If you messed up on one part she will hit you.)

"you and your baking"

"Right..we better head back!"She dashed back to her house with Arctic sighing and quickly following her.

(With Ginji)

"So…you going to let me out anytime soon?"Ginji asked,Still being held by Alec's shadows.

"Nah,not until the blue haired dude tells me to"Alec replied looking at a magazine.

"you do know I can get…"

"Nope,even if you try to get out my Shadows will just follow you and your own shadow will be used against youso don't even try dude"

"…*sighes*When will Rita release me?"

"What?"

"…nothing.."(Rita:Running out of ideas,so that's why I took so long alright?No just keeping reading and don't even freaking ask,and I'll release ya Ginji when you meet Lucas which will be in the next chapter,sorry Mate)

(Back to Aurora)

"So…What the hell…Why is the Pichu girl in my bed sleeping?"Aurora{Who Pulsed out a little while ago}

"Umm…She fell and hit a pole?"Rita said sweatdropping.

"_**Liar"**_Every EM being thought.

"Right…Okay,yeah sure I really believe that"Aurora said

"really?"

"Yeah"'Man this girl is beyond stupid!"

'so,how was School Aurora?"Rita asked."Shut up"Aurora replied quickly and Yellow Girl sighed and looked at her hunter to see Spark and Electro play paced back and forth while her hand was in her left pocket,like she was holding on to something,But Rita didn't see anything in why is her hand like that?

"Uhh..so what do we do now?"Rita asked this time laying on the floor,Aurora looked at her and growled.

"What the hell are you doing?i don't want your dirty self on MY carpet"

Rita got up and sighed,she then looked around her room once -chan groaned a little and open her Looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh,Finally!Now that you're awake get the hell off of my bed!"Aurora grabbed the sheet and pulled it causing Pichu-Chan to hit the bed."Owww"

"Ooh Are you okay Pichu-Chan?"Rita asked her who nodded her head yes."Awesome"

"Ugh...Friends"Aurora turned her head and she felt her pocket slightly looked down at her pocket to see a light green egg shaking a bit.

(Aurora's POV)

'What the hell?'I took my light Green Egg out and it hatched . A girl came out she had bunny ears,lime green eyes, a emerald green blouse, a dark green frilly skirt, and light green ballet slippers.

"Hiya Aura!"She greeted

"Who the hell are you?"I asked slightly Freaking out.

"Im Sammy!Your Chara!"

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

*******************SCSA********************

Rita:I finally update!

Aurora:Review!

Rita:AURORA!And See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 7 & 8:Short

Chapter 7 & Part of Chapter 8:The Attack of the Eggs!

Rita:So we're back for chapter 8!Great!:D

Electro:Today is Ritz's Birthday!So….Who wants free ice cream?

Rita:Hehehe wow Elec! And sorry guys but this chapter is going to be only about Aurora's Eggs Hatching and My eggs appearing out of nowhere so let's just say this Is only going to have a few words like 80-90 or 50-60 idk

**************SCSA**************

"What!My chara?What the hell kind of sick joke is this Shit?"I yelled my "chara"or whatever flinched but still remained Cheerful and friendly.

"It's not a joke!i was born from your desire to admit how you really care about your friends!"she and Pichu-Chan looked at me(like this :3)."Don't look at me like that or I'll send you to Canada"

They both stopped staring at me like that and I continued to glare at giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow!" A fairies came out of nowhere and I in the hell did they come from?"A new Chara!"

Mai?Kai?i don't know whatever Tinkerbell said to Sammy ,with that annoying happy gasp.

"Im Maika!Pichu-Chan's Chara!"and she pointed to the rest of the fairies."The Caramel One is Buki!"She waved,ima call her…Cara"The purple witch is Mami!"Witchy nodded."and Haramony is the last one!"…I don't know what im going to call,so whatevers.

"Im Sammy!"

"Yeah…"I sighed.

"hugh?"I turned to see where Rita was once sitting, filled with three the hell is this?"Umm..im a bird now?"Rita said,anime tears flowing out of her eyes.I sighed and looked at the eggs was a blue egg with a skateboard on it,the second egg was pink and had a magnifying glass in the middle,and finally the third egg was light green with a fan in the middle.

"Okay…Where did those come from?"I asked.

"I Don't Know!"Rita said

"Awwww"Pichu-Chan these girls are just plain weird. Why am I always stuck with the freaks?I sighed to the background I could've sworn I hear evil I turned my head,it stopped…Im not liking this…

***************SCSA*************

Rita:Okay…um Chapter 7 but it's Chapter 8 beginning,yeah im confusing you guys so..just enjoy this short thing…

Electro:Happy birthday!

Aurora:Review

Rita:im getting sick and tired of that Aurora!


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know it's been two years since I uploaded this but well, you know I lost interest in Shugo Chara and Megaman, Sorry about that.

*Bows* To make up for it, I will rewrite the whole story. The only problem is that I don't know why but Fanfiction takes out my words and mixes up my paragraphs.

It's retarded but well it's like that.

So I was debating with myself if I should continue the story here or post it in either Deviantart or wattpad. Please Review on where I should upload it.

Thank you for reading my story.

Till the next Time.

And If I slack off again, please do not be afraid to send me a private message.

I will in time, respond.

Thank you once again for all your support and Im sorry that I let you down.


End file.
